Endless Goodbye
by purpleballerynna
Summary: Reflections on a love lost. Goes from sadness to angst to anger to hope.
1. Default Chapter

Endless Goodbye 

AUTHOR: Miya J

E-MAIL: violetsilver@edsamail.com.ph

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own anybody from BtVS or Ats. But if Joss wants to give them to me for my birthday, then I will gladly accept them with open arms. Hehe… I also do not own the song. I merely translated it from Tagalog. The original song is by Joey Ayala at ang Bagong Lumad. 

DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere and everywhere is fine by me. Just tell me.

SUMMARY: Reflections on a love lost. Goes from sadness and angst to anger to hope. B/A. Can be set in any season.

SPOILERS: I'm not sure… sorry. None I think.

A/N: The song is originally titled "Walang Hanggang Paalam". Obviously, it's in a language most of you do not understand. But if you do and want the original lyrics, tell me and I'll mail it to ya! 

A/N2: A ***BIG*** Thank You to those who feed backed my other story. Thank you thank you so much!!! Also to my beta-reader Tigerwolf. Thanks so much!

RATING: PG

Aren't we here to be free 

_And to free others_

_I have no wish, and so do you_

Only to free each other 

Before you left I thought that we existed only for each other. That we were meant for another. We were one, you and I. I guess I was wrong. 

I heard last night that you have someone new in your life. My heart broke into a thousand little pieces. All I could think about was, _Who is that bitch that took you away from me. Why did you leave me? Why? _And yes I admit, I was angry with you. You promised me forever. But then again, so did I. And how many times have I broken that promise? More than you know. Our situation got me thinking, is our love forever? Is it what I thought it would be?

Our love is but an endless good-bye 

_But when the further we are from each other, the nearer our hearts grow_

_Even if we are apart, we are still together_

_On two different sides of the world_

Yes it is. Our love is everything I thought it would be and more. We say good-bye at least a thousand times, but do those good-byes ever stop us from loving each other? No. You're far from me. You have someone new, but I know deep in my heart you still love me. You'll never be rid of me. Kinda scary, but it's the truth. I'm the same way. I'll never forget you. Even if I sleep with all of the guys in the world, you'll always be with me. We're like magnets and metals; always searching for each other. 

_Each start is also the end_

_Does our love have any direction_

_At first look, you and I have no future_

_But hope and fate are not cruel_

I love you; I hope you remember that. Hope you know that. You may try to forget me; try to bury our love. But you can't. You think you're being strong but you're not. You're just trying to hide, running away. Believe me. I did that. I've been there. Come to think of it, you told me that. You told me that I could never runaway from what we shared. Funny, now you're doing the very same thing I did. 

My tears fall more steadily at the thought that you're giving up on our love. I remember telling you once that all I see in the future is you. It's still true. You may have given up, but I re-gained hope. And I know that when all of this has passed, when you have forgotten your new 'love', we will be together. 

_On two different sides of the world_


	2. lyrics to the song (i don't own the song...

Walang Hanggang Paalam 
    
    (J. Ayala) 
    
     Di ba tayo'y narito upang maging malaya
    
     At upang palayain ang iba
    
    Ako'y walang hinihiling, ika'y tila ganoon din
    
    Sadya'y bigyang-laya ang isa't isa.
    
    Chorus
    
     Ang pag-ibig natin ay walang hanggang paalam
    
    At habang magkalayo, papalapit pa rin ang puso
    
     Kahit na magkahiwalay, tayo'y magkasama
    
    Sa magkabilang dulo ng mundo.
    
      Ang bawat simula ay siya ring katapusan
    
     May patutunguhan ba ang ating pagsinta
    
     Sa biglang tingin, kita'y walang kinabukasan
    
      Subalit di malupit ang pag-asa.
    
    Repeat Chorus except last word
    
      ...mundo.
    
      Sa magkabilang dulo ng mundo...


End file.
